Handbuch (V)
Das Handbuch von Grand Theft Auto V wurde digital als App für diverse Systeme veröffentlicht – ein Novum in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie. Die folgenden Informationen beziehen sich auf die PC-Fassung des Spiels. Spielinformation Tastenbelegung :Siehe Steuerung (V) Head-up-Display zentriert|500px #'Minikarte:' Die Radarkarte zeigt dir die unmittelbare Umgebung. Drücke die Y-TASTE, um herauszuzoomen und einen größeren Bereich zu sehen. Die Karte dreht sich so, dass die Richtung, in die der Charakter schaut, immer oben in der Mitte ist. Das „N“ auf der Karte zeigt dir, wo Norden ist. Wenn der Charakter sich in einem Fluggerät befindet oder an einem Fallschirm hängt, erscheint über der Radarkarte ein Höhenmesser. #'Gesundheitsbalken:' Zeigt dir, wie viel Gesundheit der Charakter noch übrig hat. Wenn die Anzeige leer ist, wurde er außer Gefecht gesetzt. Gegen eine geringe Gebühr wirst du im nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus wiederbelebt. #'Rüstungsbalken:' Du kannst kugelsichere Westen verschiedener Gewichtsklassen bei Ammu-Nation kaufen. Wenn du einen Treffer einsteckst, während du eine kugelsichere Weste trägst, wird erst diese beschädigt, bevor der Körper der Spielfigur Verletzungen davonträgt. Je mehr Schaden die kugelsichere Weste abfängt und erleidet, desto kürzer wird der Anzeigebalken. #'Spezialfähigkeitsbalken:' Jeder Charakter hat eine Spezialfähigkeit, die er einsetzen kann, wenn dieser Anzeigebalken weit genug gefüllt ist (siehe Spezialfähigkeiten). Spezialfähigkeiten werden durch das Drücken der Feststelltaste aktiviert. #'Fadenkreuz:' Wenn du mit einer Waffe zielst, erscheint hier das Visier. zentriert|500px #'Hinweistext:' Einführungstexte, Tipps und Aufforderungen werden hier angezeigt. #'Geld:' Hier erscheint in weißer Schrift der aktuelle Kontostand der jeweiligen Spielfigur. Ausgaben in letzter Zeit erscheinen darunter in Rot. zentriert|500px #'Waffenrad:' Ruf das Waffenrad auf, indem du die Tabulatortaste gedrückt hältst. Wähle dann mit der Maus die gewünschte Waffe aus. Wechsele Waffen innerhalb jeder Klasse, indem du das Mausrad benutzt. Lass die Tabulatortaste los, um zu der neuen Waffe zu wechseln. #'Munition:' Wenn du eine Waffe abfeuerst, erscheint hier in weißer Schrift die aktuelle Menge an Munition. Rechts davon steht in Grau die Anzahl der Patronen im derzeitigen Magazin. #'Fahndungslevel:' Hier erscheinen Sterne, wenn nach dir gefahndet wird; je nachdem, wie stark das Interesse der Polizei an dir ist, zwischen einem und fünf Stück. Ein Stern steht für geringes Interesse, während sie dir bei einer Fünf-Sterne-Fahndung sogar die Nationalgarde auf den Hals hetzen. zentriert|500px #'Fahrzeugname:' Wenn du in ein Fahrzeug einsteigst, erscheint hier dessen Name. #'Ort:' Hier wird in Weiß der Name des Bereichs angezeigt, in dem sich der Charakter derzeit aufhält. Darunter steht in Weiß der Name der Straße. zentriert|500px Das Interaktionsmenü wurde jetzt auch zum Story-Modus hinzugefügt, um bei der Navigation in der Welt zu helfen. Drücke die M-TASTE, während du zu Fuß oder in einem Auto unterwegs bist, um das Interaktionsmenü aufzurufen. Benutze es, um schnell GPS-Punkte zu setzen, Gegenstände aus dem Inventar auszurüsten, deine gegenwärtigen Ziele anzuschauen, mit Charakteren in deiner Umgebung zu interagieren und vieles mehr. Konfiguration Mindestkonfiguration zentriert|500px *'Betriebssystem:' Windows 8.1 64 Bit, Windows 8 64 Bit, Windows 7 64 Bit Service Pack 1, Windows Vista 64 Bit Service Pack 2* (*Nvidia-Grafikkarte wird für das Vista-Betriebssystem empfohlen) *'Prozessor:' Intel Core 2 Quad CPU Q6600 @ 2,40 GHz (4 CPUs)/AMD Phenom 9850 Quad-Core-Prozessor (4 CPUs) @ 2,5 GHz *'Hauptspeicher:' 4 GB *'Grafikkarte:' NVIDIA 9800 GT 1 GB/AMD HD 4870 1 GB (DX 10, 10.1, 11) *'Sound-Karte:' 100 Prozent kompatibel zu DirectX 10 *'Festplattenplatz:' 65 GB *'DVD-Laufwerk' (nur DVD-Version) Im Laufe der Zeit verändern herunterladbare Inhalte und Programmmodifikationen die Systemanforderungen für dieses Spiel. Bitte wende dich an den Hersteller deiner Hardware und an www.rockstargames.com/support für aktuelle Kompatibilitätsinformationen. Einige Systemkomponenten wie mobile Chip-Sätze, integrierte oder AGP-Grafikkarten können inkompatibel sein. Nicht aufgeführte Konfigurationen werden vom Publisher eventuell nicht unterstützt. Weitere Voraussetzungen: Für Installation und Online-Spiel musst du beim Rockstar Games Social Club (13+) angemeldet sein. Eine Internet-Verbindung wird benötigt zur Aktivierung, für das Online-Spiel und die regelmäßige Berechtigungsprüfung. Software-Installationen erforderlich, inklusive Rockstar Games Social Club, DirectX, Chromium und Microsoft Visual C++ 2008 SP1 Redistributable Package und Authentifizierungssoftware, die bestimmte Hardware-Eigenschaften erkennt, die der Berechtigungsprüfung dienen, der Verwaltung digitaler Rechte, dem System und anderen unterstützenden Zwecken. Registrierung über das Internet mit einem nur einmal verwendbaren Rockstar-Aktivierungscode erforderlich. Es kann nur ein Konto beim Rockstar Games Social Club (13+) pro Rockstar-Aktivierungscode registriert werden. Pro Social-Club-Konto darf immer nur ein PC auf einmal eingeloggt sein; einmal benutzte Rockstar-Aktivierungscodes sind nicht mehr übertragbar; Social-Club-Konten sind nicht übertragbar. Empfohlene Konfiguration *'Betriebssystem:' Windows 8.1 64 Bit, Windows 8 64 Bit, Windows 7 64 Bit Service Pack 1 *'Prozessor:' Intel Core i5 3470 @ 3,2 GHz (4 CPUs)/AMD X8 FX-8350 @ 4 GHz (8 CPUs) *'Hauptspeicher:' 8 GB *'Grafikkarte:' Nvidia GTX 660 2 GB/AMD HD7870 2 GB *'Sound-Karte:' 100 Prozent kompatibel zu DirectX 10 *'Festplattenplatz:' 65 GB *'DVD-Laufwerk' (nur DVD-Version) Im Laufe der Zeit verändern herunterladbare Inhalte und Programmmodifikationen die Systemanforderungen für dieses Spiel. Bitte wende dich an den Hersteller deiner Hardware und an www.rockstargames.com/support für aktuelle Kompatibilitätsinformationen. Einige Systemkomponenten wie mobile Chip-Sätze, integrierte oder AGP-Grafikkarten können inkompatibel sein. Nicht aufgeführte Konfigurationen werden vom Publisher eventuell nicht unterstützt. Weitere Voraussetzungen: Für Installation und Online-Spiel musst du beim Rockstar Games Social Club (13+) angemeldet sein. Eine Internet-Verbindung wird benötigt zur Aktivierung, für das Online-Spiel und die regelmäßige Berechtigungsprüfung. Software-Installationen erforderlich, inklusive Rockstar Games Social Club, DirectX, Chromium und Microsoft Visual C++ 2008 SP1 Redistributable Package und Authentifizierungssoftware, die bestimmte Hardware-Eigenschaften erkennt, die der Berechtigungsprüfung dienen, der Verwaltung digitaler Rechte, dem System und anderen unterstützenden Zwecken. Registrierung über das Internet mit einem nur einmal verwendbaren Rockstar-Aktivierungscode erforderlich. Es kann nur ein Konto beim Rockstar Games Social Club (13+) pro Rockstar-Aktivierungscode registriert werden. Pro Social-Club-Konto darf immer nur ein PC auf einmal eingeloggt sein; einmal benutzte Rockstar-Aktivierungscodes sind nicht mehr übertragbar; Social-Club-Konten sind nicht übertragbar. Installation zentriert|500px DVD-Version #Lege die erste Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Disc in dein DVD-Laufwerk. Falls das Installationsprogramm nicht automatisch startet, öffne den Ordner deines DVD-Laufwerks und wähle mit einem Doppelklick das „Setup“-Symbol aus. #Nun beginnt die Installation von Grand Theft Auto V. Bitte folge den Anweisungen auf dem Bildschirm, bis der Installationsprozess abgeschlossen ist. #Anschließend werden weitere Komponenten wie DirectX, Microsoft .NET und Visual C++ installiert, falls nötig. Bitte folge den Anweisungen auf dem Bildschirm. #Klicke auf das Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Symbol, um Grand Theft Auto V zu starten. Das Spiel lädt eventuell verfügbare Updates automatisch herunter und installiert sie. #Du wirst nun gebeten, ein Konto beim Social Club anzulegen oder dich bei einem bestehenden Konto anzumelden. #Du wirst aufgefordert, deinen Rockstar-Aktivierungscode für die einmalige Aktivierung des Produkts über das Internet einzugeben. Du findest den Rockstar-Aktivierungscode auf der Rückseite des Handbuchs. Bitte beachte: Das Spiel verfügt über eine Datumsprüfroutine und lässt sich erst nach dem Veröffentlichungsdatum aktivieren. Wenn du keine Verbindung aufbauen kannst oder der Prozess fehlschlägt, besuche bitte www.rockstargames.com/support für weitere Details. Bitte verwahre dein Spielhandbuch gut, da zusätzliche Rockstar-Aktivierungscodes nicht verfügbar sind. Du hast deine digitale Kopie woanders bestellt? Bitte finde die ursprünglichen E-Mails, die du nach deinem Kauf erhalten hast, und folge den Anweisungen. Bestehen weiterhin Probleme? Besuche bitte www.rockstargames.com/support für weitere Details. Du kannst auch eine E-Mail an RockstarWarehouse@RockstarGames.com senden, um Hilfe zu deiner Bestellung zu erhalten. Rockstar Warehouse #Du erhältst eine E-Mail von RockstarWarehouse@RockstarGames.com mit deinem individuellen Rockstar-Aktivierungscode. Bitte speichere diese E-Mail ab oder drucke sie aus, da du den Code während der Installation des Spiels eingeben musst. #Klicke von deinem PC aus auf den „Beim Social Club anmelden“-Link in der E-Mail vom Rockstar Warehouse, oder klicke hier, um anzufangen. #Du wirst dazu aufgefordert, dich bei deinem bestehenden Rockstar-Games-Social-Club-Konto anzumelden. Falls du noch kein Social-Club-Konto besitzt, folge den Anweisungen, um ein Konto zu erstellen und klicke danach erneut auf den Link. #Klicke auf „Rockstar-Code verwenden“ und gib deinen individuellen Rockstar-Aktivierungscode ein, sobald du dazu aufgefordert wirst. Klicke anschließend auf „Aktivieren“. #Im Anschluss musst du bestätigen, dass du GTA V für PC aktivieren willst. Klicke auf die Schaltfläche „Bestätigen“. #Klicke auf „Für Windows herunterladen“, um das GTA-V-Installationspaket auf deinen PC herunterzuladen. #Folge den Anweisungen des Installationsprogramms, um den Installationsvorgang abzuschließen. Du hast deine digitale Kopie woanders bestellt? Bitte finde die ursprünglichen E-Mails, die du nach deinem Kauf erhalten hast, und folge den Anweisungen. Bestehen weiterhin Probleme? Besuche bitte www.rockstargames.com/support für weitere Details. Du kannst auch eine E-Mail an RockstarWarehouse@RockstarGames.com senden, um Hilfe zu deiner Bestellung zu erhalten. Spiel-Features Charaktere wechseln zentriert|500px Grand Theft Auto V verfügt über drei spielbare Charaktere – Michael, Franklin und Trevor –, die bei vielen Missionen zusammenarbeiten. Du kannst zwischen ihnen wechseln, während die drei gemeinsam versuchen, den Job zu erledigen. Außerhalb der Missionen gehen Michael, Franklin und Trevor ihrem eigenen Leben nach, mit eigenen Freunden, Hobbys und Nebenbeschäftigungen. So hast du die Möglichkeit, Los Santos und Blaine County aus drei ganz unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln zu erleben und zu erkunden. Und man kann jederzeit zwischen ihnen wechseln und sehen, was die Charaktere in ihrer Freizeit treiben – für den kleinen Voyeur in uns allen. Deine vierte Charakterposition unten ist reserviert für deine eigene Spielfigur in Grand Theft Auto Online. zentriert|500px Michael, Franklin und Trevor haben auf Grund ihrer Fähigkeiten zu Beginn sehr unterschiedliche Charakterwerte. Die Werte können durch Erfahrung verbessert werden, was sich wiederum positiv auf die Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften auswirkt. Je mehr ein Charakter eine Fähigkeit einsetzt, desto schneller erhöht sich der zugehörige Wert. Ist Michael beispielsweise viel als Pilot eines Helikopters unterwegs, steigt sein „Fliegen“-Wert. Hinweis: Jeder Charakter hat eigene Werte – verbringst du mit Franklin viel Zeit hinter dem Steuer, erhöht sich sein „Fahren“-Wert. Die Werte von Michael und Trevor erhöhen sich so allerdings nicht. *'Spezialfähigkeit:' Setzt du die Spezialfähigkeit eines Charakters ein, erhöht sich nach und nach der zugehörige Wert. Dadurch vergrößert sich nicht nur der Anzeigebalken, er füllt sich auch schneller auf. *'Ausdauer:' Zusätzliche Ausdauer ermöglicht es dem Charakter, länger zu sprinten, zu schwimmen und Rad zu fahren, ohne dabei zu ermüden. Bei diesen Aktivitäten erhöht sich zugleich auch die Ausdauer des Charakters. *'Schießen:' Mit einem hohen „Schießen“-Wert kann der Charakter treffgenauer mit Waffen umgehen, da er weniger durch den Rückstoß behindert wird. Außerdem kann er schneller nachladen und mehr Munition mitführen. Der Wert erhöht sich mit jedem Treffer bei einem Ziel, vor allem bei Kopftreffern. Übungen und Herausforderungen auf dem Schießstand sind eine gute Methode, den „Schießen“-Wert rasch zu steigern. *'Stärke:' Die Stärke eines Charakters kommt beim Nahkampf zum Tragen, da sie bestimmt, wie viel Schaden er anrichtet. Ein starker Charakter erklimmt außerdem Leitern schneller, nimmt weniger Schaden durch Stürze, Autounfälle, Explosionen und Feuer und kann beim Tennis oder Golf den Ball fester treffen. Unbewaffneter Nahkampf und Sportarten wie Tennis, Golf und Yoga erhöhen die Stärke. *'Schleichen:' Je höher der „Schleichen“-Wert, desto leiser bewegt sich ein Charakter beim Laufen und im Schleichmodus. Außerdem ist er im Schleichmodus schneller. Der „Schleichen“-Wert erhöht sich, wenn du schleichst oder Gegner lautlos ausschaltest. Du aktivierst den Schleichmodus mit Strg links. *'Fliegen:' Mit einem niedrigen „Fliegen“-Wert wird ein Charakter als Pilot häufiger mit Turbulenzen zu kämpfen haben. Mit steigendem Wert kann er nach und nach sanfter und sicherer fliegen und landen – dies gilt für alle Arten von Fluggeräten. Wenn du viel fliegst, steigt dein „Fliegen“-Wert. Besuche die Flugschule, um diesen Wert zu erhöhen. *'Fahren:' Erhöht sich der „Fahren“-Wert eines Charakters, kann er Fahrzeuge während eines Sprungs besser kontrollieren und leichter Wheelies ausführen. Je mehr Zeit ein Charakter hinter dem Steuer verbringt, desto schneller steigt sein „Fahren“-Wert, vor allem bei Wheelies und Sprüngen, bei denen er auf allen vier Rädern landet. *'Lungenvolumen:' Je größer das Lungenvolumen, desto länger kann ein Charakter unter Wasser bleiben. Beim Tauchen erhöht sich zugleich das Lungenvolumen. Spezialfähigkeiten Michael, Franklin und Trevor haben jeder eine einzigartige Spezialfähigkeit. Um sie zu aktivieren, musst du die Feststelltaste drücken. Unter dem Radar befindet sich der Spezialfähigkeitsbalken, der dir anzeigt, wie lange du die Fähigkeit noch einsetzen kannst (siehe HUD). Der Balken füllt sich durch bestimmte Aktionen auf, diese sind aber von Charakter zu Charakter verschieden. Michael zentriert|500px Michael ist ein ausgezeichneter Schütze und kann im Kampf blitzschnell reagieren. Mit seiner Spezialfähigkeit lässt sich in Schießereien die Zeit verlangsamen, sodass man Ziele wesentlich leichter ausschalten kann. Michaels Anzeige erhöht sich, wenn er sehr schnell fährt oder tödliche Fertigkeiten wie Kopfschüsse oder lautlose Ausschaltungen einsetzt. Franklin zentriert|500px Franklin ist ein geschickter Fahrer, der auf unerwartete Situationen schnell reagieren kann. Mit seiner Spezialfähigkeit kann die Zeit verlangsamt werden, solange er am Steuer eines Landfahrzeugs sitzt. So kommt er problemlos durch den Verkehr und kann mit hohem Tempo Kurven fahren. Seine Anzeige erhöht sich, wenn er gegen die Fahrtrichtung fährt, Zusammenstöße möglichst knapp vermeidet und sehr schnell fährt. Trevor zentriert|500px Trevor ist ein drogenabhängiger Soziopath, der schnell ausrastet. Seine Spezialfähigkeit steigert ihn in einen Wutanfall hinein, sodass er bei Gegnern doppelten Schaden anrichtet, bei Treffern aber nur halben Schaden erleidet. Trevors Anzeige erhöht sich durch das Ausschalten von Gegnern, durch Kopftreffer und das Fahren mit hohem Tempo. Ego-Perspektive-Kamera zentriert|500px Um die Ego-Perspektive zu benutzen, drücke die V-Taste. Du kannst die Ego-Perspektive benutzen, während du die offene Welt von Los Santos und Blaine County zu Fuß oder per Fahrzeug entdeckst. Um die Ego-Perspektive zu verlassen, drücke die V-Taste erneut. Einstellungsmenü Du kannst deine Erfahrung mit der Ego-Perspektive im Menü „Einstellungen“ anpassen. Gehe dazu in das Menü „Steuerung“, um deine Präferenz festzulegen. *'Ego-Perspektive-Sichtfeld zu Fuß:' Erlaubt dir, dein Sichtfeld zu vergrößern oder zu verkleinern. *'Ego-Perspektive-Ragdoll:' Wenn „Aus“ eingestellt ist, wechselt die Kamera in den Third-Person-Modus, während du hinfällst, bis der Ragdoll-Effekt beendet ist. *'Ego-Perspektive-Rolle:' Wenn „Aus“ eingestellt ist, wechselt die Kamera in den Third-Person-Modus, während du eine Kampfrolle ausführst. *'Ego-Perspektive-Kopfbewegung:' Wenn „Aus“ eingestellt ist, wird die Kopfbewegung während des Rennens oder Joggens abgestellt. *'Ego-Perspektive-Third-Person-Deckung:' Wenn „Ein“ eingestellt ist, wechselt die Kamera in den Third-Person-Modus, während du in Deckung bist. Egal, ob Ego-Perspektive oder Third-Person-Modus, unter „Anzeige“ in den Einstellungen kannst du „Unabhängige Kameramodi erlauben“, um die von dir bevorzugte Kameraperspektive auszuwählen. Rockstar Editor zentriert|500px Erschaffe, bearbeite und teile deine Erfahrungen mit Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online mit dem Rockstar Editor. zentriert|500px Der Rockstar Editor versorgt dich mit einer Auswahl an Aufnahme- und Bearbeitungstools – bau dir eine Bibliothek an Filmmaterial auf, indem du manuelle oder Schnellwiederholungsmodi zur Aufnahme benutzt, füge deine Clips zur Projekt-Zeitleiste hinzu, benutze den Bearbeitungsmodus, um deinen Clips neue Kamerawinkel hinzuzufügen und sie genau zu bearbeiten und deinem Projekt Leben einzuhauchen. Lade deine fertigen Projekte auf YouTube und dem Rockstar Games Social Club hoch, um sie mit deinen Freunden zu teilen. Spielszenen aufnehmen zentriert|500px Nimm Spielszenen während oder außerhalb einer Mission auf. Benutze den manuellen Aufnahmemodus, der auf Knopfdruck mit der Aufnahme beginnt und aufhört, oder speichere dein kürzlich gespieltes Material mit der Schnellwiederholungsfunktion. Regisseur-Modus zentriert|500px Inszeniere deinen eigenen Film und erschaffe individuelle Momente im Regisseur-Modus. Wähle aus hunderten GTA-V-Story-Modus-Charakteren und Einwohnern aus Los Santos und Blaine County aus, die sich wie in der Spielwelt spielen lassen, einschließlich Tiere. Lege deinen Drehort, Tageszeit, Wetter und vieles mehr fest. Projekt-Zeitleiste zentriert|500px Benutze die Projekt-Zeitleiste, um Clips hinzuzufügen, anzuordnen, zu schneiden und mit anderen Clips zu verbinden. Neben einer bildlichen Darstellung deiner Clip-Sequenz lässt dich die Projekt-Zeitleiste deine Clips vorab in Vollbild ansehen, Texte hinzufügen und aus einer Sammlung von GTA-V-Radiostationen auswählen. Füge Dramatik hinzu, indem du Stücke aus dem GTA-V-Soundtrack über deine Aktionen legst – wähle aus fünf verschiedenen Stufen der Hintergrundmusik-Intensität aus, um nahtlos das Tempo einer Szene zu ändern. Verbessere die Atmosphäre deines Meisterwerks, indem du Umgebungsgeräusche wie Regen oder Stadtgeräusche hinzufügst und benutze Sound-Effekte wie Donner, Autohupen und Explosionen, um eine Szene richtig lebhaft erscheinen zu lassen. Bearbeitungsmodus für Clips zentriert|500px Erwecke dein Projekt zum Leben mit einer Reihe von Bearbeitungsoptionen – unter anderem verschiedene Kameramodi, einschließlich eines freien Kameramodus, der dir erlaubt, mehrere Kameras in deiner Szene zu bewegen, zu positionieren und zu überblenden, Rütteleffekte, Schärfentiefe-Effekte, Kamerafilter, Audio-Mix-Einstellungen und mehr. Anschauen und teilen Hast du ein Projekt abgeschlossen, kannst du es in deiner Videogalerie in 1.080p speichern. Überprüfe deine exportierten Videos in der Videogalerie und veröffentliche sie direkt auf YouTube und dem Rockstar Games Social Club. Klicke hier für eine ausführliche Einführung zur Nutzung des Rockstar Editors. Willkommen in Los Santos Die Welt, in der wir leben zentriert|500px Träumst du von einer Stadt, in der jeder rücksichtslos auf Geld, Ruhm und Selbstverwirklichung aus ist – um jeden Preis? Wo jeder, den du triffst, entweder berühmt ist, berühmt sein möchte oder mal berühmt war? Wo du das ganze Jahr über perfektes Wetter genießen kannst? Wo die Luft so gut ist, dass man sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes riechen und schmecken kann? Trau dich ruhig, verwegen zu träumen, denn diese Stadt gibt es... Willkommen in Los Santos im wunderschönen Bundesstaat San Andreas, wo der Himmel auf Erden Wirklichkeit ist. Wolkenkratzer und Wohnwagen, Villen und Ghettos, Ozeane und Wüsten, Golfclubs und Stripclubs – Los Santos und seine Umgebung haben wirklich für jeden das Richtige zu bieten. Auch Transportmöglichkeiten gibt es in Massen: Fahr mit dem Fahrrad oder dem Zug, nimm dir ein Taxi oder das Auto eines ahnungslosen Mitbürgers. Abenteuerlustige Besucher versuchen es mal mit einem Dünen-Buggy oder einem Rennboot, oder sie besuchen einen der Flugplätze, um den Himmel unsicher zu machen. Dies ist eine Stadt, in der alles geht und du alles tun kannst. Lass dir in Vinewood ein Tattoo stechen oder loche in Richman ein paar Golfbälle ein, hol dir in Sandy Shores einen Raketenwerfer, in Rockford Hills einen Diamantohrring oder in Mirror Park einen Vokuhila. Du bist in Los Santos... hier gibt es alles, was das Herz begehrt. Du brauchst nur zugreifen. Fahrzeugbesitz und Auto-Tuning zentriert|500px Spielercharaktere dürfen jedes Fahrzeug in Grand Theft Auto V besitzen, solange sie den passenden Unterstellplatz dafür haben. Um dir neue Autos zu kaufen, musst du erst eine Garage besitzen, ein Boot bekommst du nur, wenn du einen Platz zum Festmachen hast, und für Flugzeuge brauchst du einen Hangar. Wird eines deiner Fortbewegungsmittel zerstört, erscheint es an einer deiner Immobilien, die über den passenden Unterstellplatz verfügt, wieder (dein Unterschlupf zählt aber nicht dazu). Wird ein Fahrzeug gestohlen, verlierst oder verlässt du es, landet es in der Verwahrstelle, dem Abschleppplatz. Um es wiederzubekommen, kannst du es dort gegen eine Gebühr von 250 Dollar wieder auslösen gehen. Du kannst Autos in Grand Theft Auto V in jeder Los-Santos-Customs-Werkstatt verschönern lassen. Die Standorte der Filialen sind auf deiner Karte eingezeichnet. Fahr einfach rein und such dir eine der vielen Tuning-Möglichkeiten aus, die für dein Fahrzeug im Angebot sind. Sobald ein Charakter ein Auto tunen lässt, gehört ihm der Wagen auch. Bewegung über und unter Wasser zentriert|500px Los Santos und Blaine County sind bekannt für ihre Wassersportarten, von denen einige noch nicht mal auf dem Meer stattfinden. Jachten, Rennboote, Seasharks... die Möglichkeiten, das empfindliche Ökosystem der Küste auf der Suche nach stumpfsinniger Vergnügung zu verwüsten, sind zahllos. Und wenn du dir aus der Nähe ansehen willst, wie viel Schaden du wirklich angerichtet hast, fahr mit einem Dingi raus und geh tauchen. Man weiß ja nie, was man auf dem Meeresboden so findet. Pass nur auf die Haie auf! Und wenn du Augen und Ohren aufhältst, könntest du sogar ein U-Boot in die Finger bekommen. Schießstände und Waffenverbesserungen zentriert|500px Es ist immer eine gute Idee, das Schießen erst mal an Zielen zu üben, die nicht zurückschießen. Trainiere deinen Abzugfinger und mach dich mit den diversen Schusswaffen vertraut, die auf dem Ammu-Nation-Schießstand zur Auswahl stehen. Du kannst im Laden von Ammu-Nation auch deine Waffen mit vielen Accessoires und Verbesserungen aufrüsten. Welche Verbesserungen es genau gibt, hängt von der Art der Waffe ab. Montiere ein taktisches Licht und einen Schalldämpfer an deine Schrotflinte oder verbessere dein Sturmgewehr mit einem größeren Magazin, einem rückstoßdämpfenden Griff und einem Zielfernrohr für präzisere Treffer. Unterhaltung zentriert|500px Internet Bleib in deinen sozialen Netzwerken auf dem Laufenden, leiste dir einen neuen fahrbaren Untersatz, kauf ein paar Aktien oder tritt einem Kult bei: Im Internet geht es längst nicht mehr nur darum, sich mit Wildfremden zu verabreden oder Katzenfotos anzusehen. Zugang zum Internet hast du über jeden Laptop und jedes Handy. Drücke Pfeiltaste hoch, um das Handy des Charakters herauszuholen, und wähle dann auf der Startseite das Internet-Symbol. Benutze die Maus, um über die Seiten zu navigieren, und die linke Maustaste, um einen Button zu drücken. Mit der Escape-Taste verlässt du das Internet wieder. Radio Rock-Sender und Country-Sender und Pop-Sender und Punk-Sender und Dance-Sender und Reggae-Sender und Hip-Hop-Sender kämpfen hier alle in einem aussterbenden Medium ums Überleben. Dir wird niemals bei einer rasanten Verfolgungsjagd auf dem Del Perro Freeway die passende Begleitmusik fehlen. TV Bei Klassikern und zukünftigen Klassikern wie Moorehead Rides Again, Ohnmächtiger Zorn, Republican Space Rangers, Kung Fu Rainbow Lazer Force und tollen Reality-Shows, wie Fame or Shame oder Schattenseite des Paradieses, kann doch wirklich niemand behaupten, das Fernsehen heutzutage bestünde nur noch aus Wiederholungen schrottig produzierten Stumpfsinns. Wer ständig auf Achse ist, kann sich manche Sendungen sogar online ansehen. Die Wirtschaft zentriert|500px In Los Santos reicht es nicht, dass Geld nicht stinkt. Es muss duften! In diesen wirtschaftlich verwirrenden Zeiten, bei so vielen Sachen, für die man sein schwer verdientes Geld ausgeben könnte – sei es nur eine Handvoll Dollar oder ein zweistelliger Millionenbetrag –, da muss man kreativ sein, um zu kriegen, was man will. Ob du nun Fremden in der Not hilfst, dich an der Börse versuchst oder ein Geschäft vor Ort übernimmst: Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten für Michael, Franklin und Trevor, ihr illegales Einkommen mit einem kleinen legalen Nebenverdienst aufzubessern. Aktienhandel Du kannst den Aktienmarkt online im Auge behalten, unter bawsaq.com und lcn-exchange.com, oder selbst mitmischen und deine Rente verzocken. Aktienspekulation ist eine schnelle Art, alles zu verlieren – oder steinreich zu werden, besonders wenn du erst mal die Faktoren verstanden hast, die die Kurse nach oben oder unten treiben. Sei den Firmen und Marken in deinem Portfolio treu, dann hilfst du ihnen, den Index zu übertreffen. Oder mach es wie die Profis und versuch es mal mit ein wenig Insider-Handel und Werksspionage. Überfälle Du kannst immer schnell an etwas Bargeld kommen, indem du einen Laden oder einen Geldtransporter überfällst. Um einen Laden auszunehmen, gehst du zur Kasse, ziehst eine Waffe und zielst damit auf den Kassierer. Um den Überfall durchzuführen, muss die Waffe die ganze Zeit auf den Kassierer gerichtet bleiben. Nach einiger Zeit hat er dann die Kasse leergeräumt und gibt dir das Geld. Du kannst ihn zu etwas mehr Tempo ermuntern, indem du ein paar Schüsse in die Luft feuerst, aber: Ein toter Kassierer gibt dir gar nichts. Du siehst oft gepanzerte Geldtransporter durch die Straßen von Los Santos fahren, die große Geldsummen befördern. Es gibt zwei Arten, so einen Transporter zu überfallen: Entweder schießt du auf die Hecktüre, bis sie aufgeht, oder du sprengst sie mit Plastiksprengstoff gleich ganz raus. Du kannst Geldtransporter entweder direkt auf der Straße leerräumen oder sie entführen und an einen stillen Ort bringen, um sie zu öffnen. In beiden Fällen solltest du mit einer heftigen Reaktion der Polizei rechnen. Raubüberfälle Michael, Franklin und Trevor arbeiten in Grand Theft Auto V zusammen, um eine Reihe gewagter und aufregender Raubüberfälle durchzuführen, und in den meisten Fällen brauchen sie eine fähige Crew, die ihnen dabei hilft. Meist stehen verschiedene Bewerber für so einen Coup zur Auswahl; jeder bietet andere Fähigkeiten und verlangt dafür einen anderen Anteil an der Beute. Wäge die Anforderungen eines Coups gut ab und wähle dein Team sorgsam aus. Nimmst du immer die Besten, bleibt weniger Geld übrig, das sich Michael, Franklin und Trevor teilen können. Bist du hingegen bei den „Personalkosten“ zu knauserig, kann es sein, dass der Coup nicht wie geplant klappt und die Beute insgesamt geringer ausfällt. Karte von Los Santos und Blaine County Aktivitäten Darts zentriert|500px Du musst nicht fett und betrunken sein, um Darts zu spielen, aber du darfst es sein, und das macht es zum Sport der Könige. Fallschirmspringen zentriert|500px Wenn es deine Vorstellung von Spaß ist, dich aus irren Höhen zu stürzen, mit ein bisschen Stoff an Strippen als einzigem Schutz, dann bieten Los Santos und Umgebung viele schöne Orte dafür. Flugschule zentriert|500px Möchtest du hochkomplizierte Flugmanöver erlernen – oder einfach nur, wie du landest, ohne in einem Feuerball zu sterben? Dann besuche die Flugschule am Internationalen Flughafen von Los Santos. Golf zentriert|500px Der Golfclub von Los Santos ist der einzige Ort, an dem reiche Männer ihren Ehefrauen entfliehen können, denn die dürfen dort nicht spielen. Frauen mögen seit 1920 das Wahlrecht besitzen, aber auf dem Golfplatz in Richman haben sie immer noch nichts zu suchen. Rennen zentriert|500px Nach all den im Straßenverkehr von Los Santos vergeudeten Stunden brauchst du ein Ventil für deine aufgestaute Wut auf andere Fahrer. Schließ dich den Macho-Adrenalin-Junkies an, die irgendetwas bei den vielen Straßen-, Gelände- und Seerennen in Los Santos und Blaine County überkompensieren müssen. Schießstand zentriert|500px Gibt es einen stolzeren, amerikanischeren Weg, um Dampf abzulassen, als ein paar Kugeln in die Pappsilhouette eines gesichtslosen Terroristen zu ballern? Tennis zentriert|500px Tennis ist eine tolle Methode, dich wegen der schlechten Entscheidungen von gestern Abend abzureagieren und darüber zu grübeln, wie sehr du jetzt zur Mittelschicht gehörst. Triathlons zentriert|500px Ausdauerprüfungen für Leute, die zu viel Zeit haben und sich einen Haufen teure Spezialausrüstung anschaffen. Triathlons sind ja so integrativ! Anstehende Rennen findest du auf www.egochaserenergybar.com. Yoga zentriert|500px Wenn du dir den Kopf in den Schritt drückst, werden deine Chakren wirklich befreit und dir kommen Ideen für kreative Arten, deine Zeit allein zu verbringen. Entspanne dich am Ende eines harten Tages, indem du dir die Wirbelsäule verknotest. Einkaufen Friseure zentriert|500px Die Leute aus San Andreas verstehen bei ihren Haaren keinen Spaß – und wie alles in Los Santos ist die Hälfte davon nicht echt. Ob rasiert, Schienen, Bahnen, Seitenschnitt oder Rollläden, bei Herr Kutz in South Los Santos bekommt man sämtliche klassischen Haarschnitte. Ist man bereit, etwas mehr auszugeben (das heißt, eine Null dranzuhängen), zaubert einem Bob Mulét in Rockford Hills in Minuten eine perfekte Frisur. Kleidung zentriert|500px Los Santos hat vermutlich sogar mehr Modeopfer pro Quadratkilometer als Liberty City, daher überrascht es nicht, dass es Unmengen von Geschäften für jeden nur erdenklichen Geschmack gibt. Angeber mit mehr Geld als Verstand sollten bei Ponsonbys vorbeischauen: Dort gibt es Designer-Marken zu überzogenen Preisen. Markenschlampen, die ihrer Jugend nachhängen, können sich bei SubUrban mit modern-klassischer, fein-legerer Massenware eindecken und dann so tun, als wüssten sie, was das alles bedeutet. Für Shopper mit kleinem Budget (oder Hipster, die sich so anziehen wollen) bieten sich die Binco-Läden überall in der Stadt an. Supermärkte zentriert|500px Ist die Luft raus und du brauchst neue Energie? Dann schau bei einem der vielen Supermärkte oder Schnapsläden oder einer Tankstelle vorbei. Und Fehler passieren nun mal: Zückst du statt deines Portemonnaies versehentlich deine Waffe, verlässt du den Laden vielleicht reicher, als du ihn betreten hast. Tätowierungen zentriert|500px Beweise, wie einzigartig du bist, und lass dich tätowieren, so wie alle anderen. Denn nichts drückt Individualität besser aus als ein Tribal-Symbol oder ein chinesisches Schriftzeichen, das man nicht versteht und zufällig aus einem Katalog ausgewählt hat. Tuning-Werkstätten zentriert|500px Jeder in Los Santos hat eine Schönheits-OP hinter sich, da sollte der eigene Wagen nicht die Ausnahme von der Regel sein. In einem der vielen Los-Santos-Customs-Läden der Stadt kann man sein Auto mit neuen Felgen, Lackierungen, Bodykits und vielem mehr aufmotzen. Waffen zentriert|500px In sämtlichen Krisen haben sich in den USA allein die Waffen- und die Tabakindustrie als wirklich krisensicher erwiesen. Als Hersteller von Waffen – und Gründen, diese zu besitzen – wacht Ammu-Nation seit über 50 Jahren über das amerikanische Volk und die Verfassung. Lokale Dienste Autowaschanlage zentriert|500px Es macht keinen Spaß, Blut vom Kotflügel zu putzen. Wasch die Beweise einfach in einer Autowaschanlage weg. Gewerbliche Immobilien zentriert|500px Es gibt keinen besseren Zeitpunkt, um in Immobilien zu investieren, als jetzt, wo Amerikas Immobilienmarkt am Boden liegt. Jedes der vielen zum Verkauf stehenden Geschäfte in Los Santos und Blaine County erzeugt wöchentliche Einnahmen, die alle sieben Tage aufs Konto des Besitzers überwiesen werden. Verfügbare gewerbliche Immobilien werden auf der Karte markiert und können einfach vor Ort erworben werden, indem man sich dem Verkaufsschild nähert. Gelegentlich wendet sich die Geschäftsführung dann mit einer Bitte um Unterstützung beim laufenden Geschäft an den Besitzer. Weigert er sich, der Bitte nachzukommen, kann das die wöchentlichen Einnahmen dieses Geschäfts senken. Krankenhäuser zentriert|500px Los Santos ist ein gefährlicher Ort, und Krankenhausaufenthalte sind teuer. Präsident Lawtons Gesundheitspolitik läuft auf „zahl oder stirb“ hinaus, also halte dich von Ärger fern, sonst flattern dir bald die Arztrechnungen ins Haus. Öffentlicher Nahverkehr zentriert|500px Los Santos ist nicht gerade berühmt für seinen öffentlichen Nahverkehr, aber da die Einheimischen sich weigern, die U-Bahn „Arrow“ zu benutzen, ist es dort wenigstens ruhig! Und wenn alle Stricke reißen, nimm ein Taxi oder... ergreif die Initiative und beschaff dir auf andere Weise ein Fahrzeug. Polizeiwachen zentriert|500px Das LSPD fackelt nicht lange. In Los Santos hat man keine drei Versuche; wer sich erstmalig etwas zu Schulden kommen lässt, landet entweder im Gefängnis oder in der Leichenhalle. Wenn du verhaftet wirst, konfisziert man deine Munition und deine kugelsichere Weste, dann bringt man dich zur nächsten Polizeiwache und lässt dich nur gegen eine Kaution wieder raus. Unterhaltung Kino zentriert|500px Würden alle in Los Santos mal für eine Weile aufhören mit dem Versuch, Drehbücher zu schreiben und in Castings zu kommen, und würden sie wirklich für Kinobesuche bezahlen, statt sich Filme online raubzukopieren, dann stünde die Filmindustrie vielleicht nicht kurz vor dem Untergang. Besuche eine Vormittags-, Nachmittags- oder Abendvorstellung im historischen Doppler-Kinopalast auf dem Vinewood Boulevard, im Tivoli-Kino in Morningwood oder im Filmtheater „Ten Cent“ im Textilbezirk. Tu es für Vinewood. Strip-Club zentriert|500px In Strip-Clubs treffen Männer mit Mutterkomplexen auf Mädchen mit Vaterkomplexen. Nichts verleiht mehr Selbstsicherheit als ein bisschen Körperkontakt mit einer völlig Fremden, die genau versteht, wie besonders du bist. Bau heute Abend im Vanilla Unicorn mal richtig Stress ab. Wahrzeichen Berggipfel zentriert|500px Vom Mount Chiliad über den Mount Josiah bis zum Mount Gordo bieten Blaine County und Los Santos County einige beeindruckende Berggipfel für die Augenblicke, wenn du einfach mal alles hinter dir lassen und lange über die Richtung nachdenken willst, in die sich dein Leben entwickelt hat. Del Perro Pier zentriert|500px Kämpf dich im weltberühmten Vergnügungspark „Del Perro Pier“ durch Horden von Touristen, um mit der Achterbahn oder mit dem Riesenrad zu fahren. Fernrohre/Aussichtspunkte zentriert|500px In Los Santos dreht sich das Leben nur darum, auf die kleinen Leute herabzublicken, und es gibt viele Fernrohre und Aussichtspunkte, damit Touristen und Perverse die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt genießen können. Galileo-Observatorium zentriert|500px Das Galileo-Observatorium, von dem aus man einen tollen Blick über die Stadt hat, wurde am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts weit oben in den Vinewood Hills errichtet, um großen Teilen der Bevölkerung die Astronomie näher zu bringen. Heute dient es vorwiegend als Erinnerung daran, wie gering die Fortschritte bei der Erforschung des Weltraums in den letzten 40 Jahren waren. Gondel am Mount Chiliad zentriert|500px Der Pala Springs Aerial Tramway führt vom Paleto Forest bis ganz hoch auf den Gipfel des Mount Chiliad und erinnert daran, dass manche Arten des Transports früher ein echtes Vergnügen waren. Kortz Center zentriert|500px An einem idyllischen Ort in den Pacific Bluffs errichtet ist das Kortz Center die meistbesuchte kulturelle Einrichtung Amerikas; ein Beleg für die Theorie, dass man jeden alten Trottel dazu kriegt, sich Kunst anzusehen, wenn man ein Museum im Paradies hochzieht. Maze Bank Arena zentriert|500px In der Maze Bank Arena finden die Heimspiele des Basketball-Teams Los Santos Panic und das Casting für die erfolgreiche Reality-Talentshow „Fame or Shame“ statt – moderiert von dem Promi, der einfach nicht verschwinden will: Lazlow. Vinewood-Schriftzug zentriert|500px Ein Leuchtfeuer falscher Hoffnung für leicht zu beeindruckende, junge Träumer aus der ganzen Welt: Ohne ein Foto von sich selbst vor dem Vinewood-Schriftzug ist ein Besuch von Los Santos einfach nicht komplett. Bezirke Alamosee zentriert|500px Eine surreale, stinkende und versalzene Oase in der Wüste, die durch das versehentliche Umleiten eines Flusses vor hundert Jahren entstanden ist. Das Wasser sieht vielleicht sauber aus, aber es brennt sich in Sekunden durch die Eingeweide. Backlot City zentriert|500px Backlot City war früher tatsächlich der Hinterhof der Richards-Majestic-Studios, zu deren kreativer Blütezeit, als dort noch sehenswerte Filme produziert wurden. Inzwischen ist es eher ein Einkaufsbezirk, wo überteuerte Produkte an weiße Kunden verkauft werden... was sich nicht grundlegend von dem unterscheidet, was die Richards-Majestic-Studios tun. Banham Canyon zentriert|500px Nördlich von Pacific Bluffs liegt der Banham Canyon, ein wundervolles Gebiet, in dem man prima wandern kann... eine tolle Ausrede dafür, im Wald Drogen zu nehmen und im Freien zu kacken. Braddock-Pass zentriert|500px Der Braddock-Pass führt zwischen zwei wohlgeformten Bergen hindurch und ist in den letzten Jahren eher als schäbige sexuelle Anspielung bekannt geworden. Chiliad-Mountain-Naturschutzgebiet zentriert|500px Es gibt keinen besseren Ort, um sich zu verlieren, als das nördlich des Raton Canyon gelegene Chiliad-Mountain-Naturschutzgebiet. Und das ist wörtlich zu verstehen: Hier verschwinden mehr Menschen als irgendwo sonst im Staat San Andreas. Chumash zentriert|500px Strände, Sonnenschein, die Brandung, häufige Naturkatastrophen... Chumash ist stolz auf seine Kleinstadt-Atmosphäre, eine Kleinstadt voller Designer-Boutiquen und Strandhäuser für ein paar Millionen Dollar. Hier leben die „coolen“ Stars... Del Perro zentriert|500px Del Perro ist eine coole, trendige Strandgegend, in der vor allem hippe, braungebrannte New-Age-Yuppies und hippe, braungebrannte New-Age-Obdachlose leben. Die Penner am Strand von Del Perro haben einen höheren Lebensstandard als die meisten anderen Menschen in den USA. East Los Santos zentriert|500px In East Los Santos leben viele Latinos und Gangs bestimmen den Alltag, vor allem die mexikanische Gang Los Santos Vagos und in Murrieta Heights die salvadorianische Gang Marabunta Grande. Nachts nicht für Touristen zu empfehlen, aber tagsüber eigentlich auch nicht. Flughafen von LS zentriert|500px Der Internationale Flughafen von Los Santos ist einer der betriebsamsten Flughäfen der Welt. Da die Infrastruktur vollkommen unzureichend ist, bekommt man hier modernes Reisen mit Dritte-Welt-Service geboten. Grand-Senora-Wüste zentriert|500px Unerträglich heiß am Tag und unerträglich kalt in der Nacht: Die Grand-Senora-Wüste ist ein Ort, an dem der Wechsel von wunderschöner Natur zu postapokalyptischem Drecksloch sehr schnell gehen kann. Grapeseed zentriert|500px Grapeseed liegt am nordöstlichen Ufer des Alamosees und ist eine wachsende Agrar- und Industriestadt, die von der Herstellung von Glucose-Fructose-Sirup und Meth lebt. Great Chapparal zentriert|500px Ein Niemandsland zwischen Vinewood Hills und der Grand-Senora-Wüste. In Great Chaparral gibt es nicht viel zu sehen außer vertrockneten Büschen und gelegentlich einer Leiche. Hafen von Los Santos zentriert|500px Der Hafen von South Los Santos ist der größte Containerhafen der USA und erlebt gerade einen unvergleichlichen Boom, da Amerika inzwischen alles aus China importiert. Harmony zentriert|500px Eine Kleinstadt am Rande der Grand-Senora-Wüste, in der jedes Gesicht vertraut wirkt, weil man sich hier auch die DNS teilt. 91 Prozent der Bewohner waren schon einmal im Gefängnis, das praktischerweise ganz in der Nähe, an der Route 68 liegt, sodass der Heimweg nicht allzu weit ist. Innenstadt zentriert|500px Die Innenstadt ist das Geschäftsviertel von Los Santos; ganz egal, ob es sich um Finanzgeschäfte in Pillbox Hill, Mode im Textilbezirk oder Crack in Mission Row handelt. La Puerta zentriert|500px La Puerta ist eine Gemeinde, die in der Fischerei und Fischverarbeitung verwurzelt ist und sich seit Jahrhunderten nicht verändert hat, bis sie schließlich von Hipstern unterwandert wurde, die sich als Bewohner ausgaben und in den örtlichen Bars zu trinken begannen. Lago Zancudo zentriert|500px Für die einen ist es ein wunderbarer Rückzugsort für Tiere, für die anderen ein moskitoverseuchter Sumpf. Das Feuchtgebiet Lago Zancudo wird man entweder lieben oder hassen. Little Seoul zentriert|500px Ein koreanisch geprägtes Viertel voller Cafés, Läden, Bars und geheimnisvoller Geschäfte, die zwar rund um die Uhr geöffnet haben, bei denen man aber anklopfen muss, um hineingelassen zu werden. Little Seoul ist eine aufstrebende Gegend für Feinschmecker, Studenten, die sich mit Soju volllaufen lassen wollen, und Gang-Mitglieder. Morningwood zentriert|500px Morningwood gilt als eine der saubersten und sichersten Gegenden in Los Santos, objektiv betrachtet ist sie trotzdem noch schmutzig, gefährlich und gleichzeitig unglaublich langweilig. Die Einkaufsmeile verändert sich laufend, denn die meisten Geschäfte müssen nach sechs Monaten dichtmachen, weil sie die Miete nicht mehr bezahlen können. Mount Chiliad zentriert|500px Die selbstgerechten Wanderer, die einen zu einer Steinzeit-Diät überreden wollen, muss man einfach ignorieren, dann findet man Ruhe und Frieden auf dem höchsten Berg von San Andreas. Mount Gordo zentriert|500px Schon mal daran gedacht, Yoga auf einem Berg zu machen? Nichts bringt einen mehr in Einklang mit sich selbst als ein Kopfstand in großer Höhe und bei orkanartigen Winden. Mount Josiah zentriert|500px Vom Mount Josiah aus ist der Alamosee ein Anblick, der alle Sinne anregt, von den Augen über die Nase bis zur Speiseröhre. North Chumash zentriert|500px North Chumash ist ein wunderschönes und noch recht unberührtes Stück Küste von San Andreas, östlich des Mount Josiah. Komm bald vorbei, bevor es von Immobilienfirmen oder der globalen Erwärmung ruiniert wird. Pacific Bluffs zentriert|500px Pacific Bluffs ist die Heimat des weltberühmten Museums „Kortz Center“ und eine scheinbar liberale, insgeheim aber sehr konservative Gemeinde für sehr reiche Leute. Hier werden Menschen in Zwei-Millionen-Dollar-Häusern ausgelacht... Paleto Bay zentriert|500px Kirche, Bank, Waffenladen, Bar... was braucht man mehr, um das Leben auf dem Land in Amerika zu genießen? Paleto Forest zentriert|500px Bäume fällen, jagen... im Paleto Forest kann der Mensch noch gegen das empfindliche Ökosystem antreten. Um herauszufinden, wer den Kampf gewinnt, bietet sich eine Seilbahnfahrt zum Gipfel des Mount Chiliad an. Palomino-Hochland zentriert|500px Marschiert man von East Los Santos aus nach Osten, bis man die Schüsse nicht mehr hört, kommt man schließlich ins Palomino-Hochland. Dank des Ausblicks auf das National Office of Security Enforcement und das Murrieta-Ölfeld fühlt man sich dem liberalen Los Santos nirgendwo ferner als hier. Raton Canyon zentriert|500px Jagen, Fallschirmspringen, von Berglöwen in Stücke gerissen werden... der Raton Canyon ist ein Paradies für Adrenalin-Junkies und der Cassidy Creek ermöglicht den Abfluss von ungeklärtem Abwasser aus dem Alamosee in den Pazifik. Richman zentriert|500px In Richman passiert nicht viel, denn hier verstecken sich abgehobene Milliardäre hinter hohen Mauern. Kaum einer traut sich, sein Megaanwesen zu verlassen, aus Furcht davor, mit normalen Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen. Rockford Hills zentriert|500px Der Spielplatz für die Reichen und Schönen – und für fette Touristen aus dem Mittleren Westen, die die Reichen und Schönen auf Bus-Touren angaffen. In Rockford Hills finden sich unzählige neureiche Idioten, die unglücklich verheiratet sind und sich den Weg zum Glück zu erkaufen versuchen. San-Chianski-Bergkette zentriert|500px Von der Spitze der San-Chianski-Bergkette sind Sandy Shores, Grapeseed, der Alamosee und ein Tierversuchslabor zu sehen. Der perfekte Ort, um die Natur zu bewundern und die Fähigkeit des Menschen, sie zu ruinieren. Sandy Shores zentriert|500px Eine Stadt an der Küste, die aber nicht am Meer liegt. Die Stadt ist ein Wohnwagenpark und die Küste eine Mischung aus giftigem Schleim und Fischmehl. South Los Santos zentriert|500px Jeder hat schon mal von South Los Santos gehört, vor allem, weil der Name im Gangsta-Rap so oft gebrüllt wird. South Los Santos ist ein wirtschaftlich schwaches, hauptsächlich von Schwarzen bewohntes Viertel, das in den Medien als Brutstätte für Drogen, Verbrechen und Gangs dargestellt wird. Auf Grund der langanhaltenden Rivalität zwischen den Ballas und den Families, die auch heute noch um Gebiete kämpfen, wird der Stadtteil seinem Ruf durchaus gerecht. Vor einem Besuch sollte man sich gut überlegen, Kleidung welcher Farbe man trägt. Tataviam-Bergkette zentriert|500px Östlich von Vinewood liegt die Tataviam-Bergkette mit dem berühmten Land-Act-Staudamm, an dem in den Siebzigern die Leiche des jungen Vinewood-Sternchens Leonora Johnson gefunden wurde. Tongva Hills zentriert|500px Die Weingüter der Tongva Hills sind einen Besuch wert. Wenn man das Weinland durchquert, kommt es einem auch irgendwie gar nicht mehr so vor, als würde man betrunken Auto fahren. Tongva Valley zentriert|500px Da Los Santos die Hauptstadt der Schönheits-OPs ist, kommt einem natürliche Schönheit nicht unbedingt als Erstes in den Sinn, aber es gibt sie, und sie ist gar nicht mal so weit entfernt. Das Tongva Valley ist der lebende Beweis dafür... Vespucci zentriert|500px Vespucci ist ein Küstenort und eine absolute Freak-Show – ein Ort, an dem Touristen Fotos von Bodybuildern, Aktionskünstlern und Pennern machen und nebenbei Marihuana auf Rezept kaufen. Die berühmten Kanäle von Vespucci wurden zur Jahrhundertwende erbaut, in einem gescheiterten Versuch, einen Anschein europäischer Kultur in den Westen der USA zu bringen. Vinewood zentriert|500px Die Hipster im Mirror Park und in West Vinewood hören es gar nicht gerne, wenn man Vinewood als Ansammlung von Heuchlern bezeichnet, die es in der Unterhaltungsbranche zu etwas bringen wollen (aber das liegt daran, dass sie Heuchler sind, die es in der Unterhaltungsbranche zu etwas bringen wollen). Vinewood Hills zentriert|500px Vinewood Hills hat die höchste Star-Dichte von ganz Los Santos. Hier zahlt man für jeden Quadratmeter 10.000 Dollar – dafür erhält man Privatsphäre, wunderbare Aussichten und das gute Gefühl, dass die Nachbarn ebenso egozentrisch und nervtötend sind wie man selbst. Lokale Sponsoren Ammu-Nation zentriert|500px Dein Kaufladen zum Nachladen in Los Santos und Blaine County. Verteidige dich, deine Familie, dein Eigentum und dein Recht, 24 Stunden täglich Waffen zu tragen, bei Ammu-Nation. Animal Ark zentriert|500px Landesweite Kette von Fachgeschäften für naturreine Tiernahrung. Weil die halbe Welt hungert, aber Fido nur Öko-Futter frisst. BAWSAQ zentriert|500px Dank des Online-Handels an der BAWSAQ-Aktienbörse kannst du jetzt alles riskieren, indem du es auf eine Aktie setzt, von der du irgendwo gelesen hast, dass sie der sichere Renner wird. Der weltweite Aktienmarkt steckt mitten in einer Krise – der perfekte Zeitpunkt für Amateure wie dich, um mitten reinzuspringen. Kauf billig, verkauf teuer – das ist doch ganz einfach. Das ist doch noch nie schiefgegangen, oder? Besuche Blaine County zentriert|500px Fliehe aus dem hektischen Trubel der Stadt hinaus ins herrlich ländliche Blaine County. Nur wenige Kilometer von Los Santos weg, was die Entfernung betrifft, doch Millionen Kilometer entfernt, was Ansichten und Lebensanschauung angeht. In Blaine County genießt man ein einfacheres Leben aus vergessenen Zeiten. Besuche Blaine County. Komm als Freund, nicht als Fremder. Die mögen wir hier nämlich nicht. CNT TV zentriert|500px Diesen Herbst auf CNT: *Die Schattenseite des Paradieses *Mann isst Hund *Implant Outsource *Moorehead Rides Again *Ohnmächtiger Zorn *Rehab Island cultstoppers.com zentriert|500px Die Leute glauben, nur Teenager, die von zu Hause weglaufen, Jungfrauen mittleren Alters und gruselige Studenten-Freaks laufen Gefahr, einem Kult zu verfallen. Aber es kann jeden treffen. Auch dich und alle, die dir wichtig sind. Finde heraus, warum du niemandem trauen solltest, unter www.cultstoppers.com. Dr. Isiah Friedlander zentriert|500px Wenn neun von zehn Einwohnern in San Andreas abhängig sind von irgendeiner Therapie oder Medikamenten, ist das genau die richtige Zeit für eine psychiatrische Gesundheitsvorsorge bei dem anerkannten Psychotherapeuten und Medienliebling Dr. Isiah Friedlander in seiner weltbekannten Praxis an der traumhaften Küste bei Pacific Bluffs. Dr. Isiah Friedlander hilft seit 1987 Einzelpersonen, Paaren und Familien, die Leere zu füllen. Er wurde ausgezeichnet und trat in mehreren Fernsehshows auf. Alles, was Sie brauchen, sind der feste Wille und ein überdurchschnittlicher Kontostand. Keine Abrechnung über Versicherungen. Elitás Travel zentriert|500px Elitás Travel ist Online-Marktführer für Geschäftsflugzeuge und kümmert sich seit über 15 Jahren um die Bedürfnisse verwöhnter Luxusreisender. Die Business-Class ist doch schon die neue Holzklasse. Holen Sie sich etwas Selbstwertgefühl zurück und fliegen Sie ab heute privat! Das Flugzeug Ihrer Träume ist nur noch einen Klick entfernt! Fabien LaRouche Yoga zentriert|500px Entblocke deine Chakren und richte deine Mond- und Sonnensphären wieder richtig aus mit Hilfe von erniedrigenden Bewegungen, die nach Tieren benannt sind. Yoga vereint den Körper und den Geist und befreit dich aus den Fesseln von Würde und Selbstachtung. Es ist gleichzeitig ein Fitness-Programm, eine Philosophie und eine Metapher. Es ist alles auf einmal. Es ist ein uralter Pfad zu Gesundheit und Erleuchtung für 500 Dollar die Stunde. Fabien LaRouche bietet privaten Yoga-Unterricht in Einzelstunden in ganz Los Santos. Herr Kutz zentriert|500px Für ein Barbiererlebnis alter Schule zu modernen Preisen, kommt zu Herr Kutz! Ob es nur oben ein wenig kürzer sein darf oder ein völlig neuer Look, Herr Kutz hat den richtigen Schnitt. Flechtreihe und Vokuhila, Pferdeschwanz und vieles mehr! Ink Inc. zentriert|500px Betrachte deinen Körper als Leinwand für grässliche Malereien, die du nie wieder loswirst und die von einer Person ohne jegliches künstlerische Talent gemalt wurden. Wir haben eine große Auswahl an geflügelten Schlangen, Totenköpfen, Drachen und anderen spirituell bedeutsamen Symbolen, die ausdrücken, wer du wirklich bist. Schau heute noch bei Ink Inc. rein und lass uns deine Unsicherheit übermalen. Legendary Motorsport zentriert|500px Du suchst nach dem perfekten Traumwagen, von dem du besessen sein kannst, den du jede Sekunde bewachst und polierst, statt emotional deiner Frau zur Verfügung zu stehen? Dann bist du hier genau richtig. Legendary Motorsport ist die neue erste Adresse im Internet für Autokauf der Luxusklasse. Stilvolle, atemberaubende Importe aus Italien wie der Pegassi Infernus, seltene schwedische Exoten wie der Överflöd – wir haben sie alle. Lifeinvader zentriert|500px Der Grund, warum diese Welt einfach nichts mehr erledigt bekommt. Hol dir soziale Selbstachtung™ im Lifeinvader-Netzwerk. Verfolge deine Freunde und deine Lieblingsmarken und erhalte exklusive Angebote bei www.lifeinvader.com. Los Santos Country Club zentriert|500px Ein üppiger Golfplatz mitten in der Wüste? Psst, verrat das bloß den Afrikanern nicht... Komm und misch dich unter die Privilegierten im Los Santos Country Club. Da sind lauter tolle Kerle wie du. Los Santos Customs zentriert|500px Die Bürger von Los Santos sind extrem stolz auf ihre Autos. Sie verbringen den Großteil des Tages darin. Sorg dafür, dass dein Schmuckstück schöner ist als der Rest – bei Los Santos Customs. Turbo-Tuning ab 5.000 Dollar – genau das, was du auf den verstopftesten Straßen Amerikas brauchst. LTD-Tankstellen zentriert|500px Seit 40 Jahren vertrauen unsere Kunden der komfortablen Mittelmäßigkeit unserer Firma. Wir sind rund um die Uhr für jeden Ihrer Wünsche da. Sie wollen Geld wechseln? Kein Problem! Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tankstellen, die nur begrenzte Bargeldvorräte bereithalten, sind unsere Kassen immer prall gefüllt und bereit, Ihnen zu jeder Tageszeit zu Diensten zu sein. Marlowe Vineyard zentriert|500px Komm und besuch Marlowe Vineyard, ein Gut mitten im herrlichen Weinanbaugebiet von San Andreas, gleich nördlich von Los Santos. Die Heimfahrt wird garantiert unvergesslich! Mr. Spoke Bike Rental zentriert|500px Mr. Spokes Fahrradverleih am Vespucci Beach verleiht Sport- und Freizeiträder. Zwänge dich rasant durch dichten Verkehr und Touristenhorden. Die einzige Art, etwas von der Stadt zu sehen. Smoke on the Water zentriert|500px Die Nummer 1 unter den Ausgabestellen für medizinisches Marihuana am Vespucci Beach. Alles 100 Prozent legal und nur für medizinische Zwecke!! STIMMT MIT NEIN BEI DER BÜRGERINITIATIVE 208! Warstock Cache and Carry zentriert|500px Ob Sie einen privaten Wachdienst haben, eine paramilitärische Truppe oder eine Rebellenmiliz leiten, ob Sie eine heiße Hausfrau sind, ein radikaler Aufständischer, ein ausgerasteter Lotteriegewinner, eine übereifrige Nachbarschaftspatrouille oder einfach nur ein Hobbymilitarist mit einem erschreckend hohen frei verfügbaren Einkommen: Wir haben Sie im Visier und können Ihnen helfen. Stöbern und kaufen Sie bequem in unserem Online-Arsenal an gepanzerten Fahrzeugen, direkt auf ihrem Smartphone oder Computer. Wir liefern in das gesamte Einzugsgebiet von Los Santos. Social-Club-Features Social-Club-Intro zentriert|500px Tritt dem Rockstar Games Social Club bei und verknüpfe dein Spiel, um das maximale Spielerlebnis in Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online zu genießen. Registriere dich im Spiel oder unter www.rockstargames.com/socialclub Exklusive Extras zentriert|500px Melde dich im Spiel mit deinem Social-Club-Konto an, um die folgenden Extras zu erhalten: *exklusive Frisuren *Sturm-MP *Fahrzeug Annis Elegy RH8 Snapmatic-Fotos teilen zentriert|500px Nutze die Snapmatic-App des Handys im Spiel, um Fotos zu machen und sie auf Facebook oder Social Club zu teilen. *Sieh dir deine Fotos in der Galerie im Spiel oder auf der Social-Club-Webseite an *Betrachte, kommentiere und bewerte Fotos von anderen Social-Club-Mitgliedern *Verknüpfe dein Facebook-Konto direkt vom Spiel aus, um Fotos auf Facebook zu teilen Den Snapmatic-Foto-Stream findest du online unter socialclub.rockstargames.com/snapmatic Karrierestatistiken und Checklisten zentriert|500px Verfolge deinen Aufstieg in Los Santos mit Karrierestatistiken und Checklisten. *Sieh dir den aktuellen Status von Michael, Franklin und Trevor sowie den deines GTA-Online-Charakters an. *Finde mit Hilfe von detaillierten Analysen der Missionen und Raubüberfälle heraus, wie du dich geschlagen hast. Vergleiche deine Punktzahlen mit denen deiner Freunde auf den zugehörigen Bestenlisten und sieh dir Snapmatic-Fotos an, die von der Social-Club-Community während der jeweiligen Missionen oder Raubüberfälle gemacht wurden. *Arbeite darauf hin, alle Aufgaben, Erfolge und Auszeichnungen in GTA V zu 100 Prozent abzuschließen. *Sieh dir ausführliche Statistiken über fast alles in Los Santos an, von Fahrzeugnutzung bis zu Minispiel-Ergebnissen Lifeinvader zentriert|500px Besuche im realen Internet lifeinvader.com, um als Social-Club-Mitglied Profile von Charakteren und Firmen aus der Welt von Grand Theft Auto V zu verfolgen. *Bestimmte Firmen bieten im Spiel Rabatte exklusiv für ihre Lifeinvader-Verfolger an. *Wähle das Lifeinvader-Motiv, um dein eigenes Social-Club-Profil aufzupeppen. Crews zentriert|500px Social-Club-Mitglieder können sich Crews anschließen oder eine eigene erstellen, um sich auf den Straßen von Los Santos zu behaupten. Crews sind Gruppen von Social-Club-Mitgliedern, die beständige Teams bilden und sich exklusive Vorteile sichern, sowohl im Spiel als auch im Internet. Mitglied einer Crew zu sein bringt bedeutende Vorteile in GTA Online: *Verdiene mehr Reputationspunkte (RP) *Steige auf in den Rängen der Crew-Hierarchie Überblick über GTA-Online-Funktionen für den Social Club zentriert|500px Grand Theft Auto Online bietet viele besondere Funktionen exklusiv für den Social Club, darunter die neuen Crew-Funktionen, eine Spielersuche und Individualisierungsoptionen. Außerdem wird es eine actionreiche Reihe von Social-Club-Events für GTA Online geben, mit exklusiven Spielelisten, Live-Stream-Übertragungen und vielem mehr. Für weitere Informationen besuche bitte www.socialclub.rockstargames.com/games/gtav. Registriere dich im Spiel oder unter www.rockstargames.com/socialclub GTA Online GTA Online – Einführung zentriert|500px Die Welt von Grand Theft Auto Online lässt dir die freie Wahl, diese Welt alleine zu erkunden oder zusammen mit Freunden Missionen zu erledigen, in Gruppen gemeinsam an Aktivitäten und Events teilzunehmen oder in den traditionellen Spielmodi gegeneinander anzutreten, alles mit der Persönlichkeit und der ausgefeilten Spielmechanik von Grand Theft Auto V. Dieses noch nie dagewesene Open-World-Erlebnis unterstützt bis zu 30 Spieler und ermöglicht es dir, einen einzigartigen Charakter von Grund auf zu erstellen und zu entwickeln: Individualisiere sein Aussehen, sammle eine Fahrzeugflotte, erwirb persönliche Immobilien und nimm an Jobs und Aktivitäten teil, die dir ständig neue Gelegenheiten eröffnen, in den Rängen der Verbrecher aufzusteigen. Grand Theft Auto Online wird fortlaufend mit neuen Inhalten erweitert und weiterentwickelt. So entsteht die erste persistente und dynamische GTA-Spielwelt. Erste Schritte zentriert|500px Bei der Charaktererstellung legst du das Aussehen, die Grundwerte sowie die Startkleidung deines Charakters fest. Sobald das abgeschlossen ist, folge der Aufforderung „Speichern & weiter“, um deinen Charakter zu bestätigen und um den einführenden Abschnitt von GTA Online zu spielen. Verbrechen und Chaos in der offenen Welt zentriert|500px Erkunde die Welt alleine oder zieh zusammen mit Freunden los. Geh ins Kino, übe auf dem Schießstand oder suche dir dein eigenes Vergnügen. Willst du sehen, ob die Cops auf Draht sind? Dann überfalle einen Laden, erledige eine Straßenbande oder raube einen Geldtransporter aus. All das bringt schnelles Geld und Reputationspunkte. Die riesige offene Welt von Los Santos und Blaine County in Grand Theft Auto Online bietet dir unzählige Möglichkeiten, deinen Spaß zu haben und gleichzeitig dem lieben Geld hinterherzujagen, wie etwa: *'Überfälle:' Spieler können allein oder gemeinsam Gemischtwaren- und Spirituosenläden oder Tankstellen ausrauben. *'Gepanzerte Transporter:' Können von Spielern zur Bargeldbeschaffung überfallen und ausgeraubt werden. *'Kistenabwürfe:' Waffen, Munition, Geld oder seltene, unerwartete Dinge kann sich jeder nehmen. Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst. *'Import/Export:' Simeon Yetarian von Premium Deluxe Motorsport sucht Mitarbeiter, die ausgesuchte Fahrzeuge für ihn „finden“ und bei ihm abliefern. *'1-gegen-1-Deathmatch:' Fordere einen anderen Spieler zu einem spontanen 1-gegen-1-Deathmatch heraus. *'Kopfgelder:' Hetze einem ahnungslosen Gegner jeden Killer auf der Karte auf den Hals. *'Gang-Angriffe:' In der offenen Welt könntest du zufällig über eine KI-Gang stolpern, die nur darauf wartet, überfallen zu werden. Kooperiere mit Team-Kameraden. Schaltet die Typen aus und nehmt euch ihren Besitz. Jobs zentriert|500px In Los Santos und Blaine County liegen die günstigen Gelegenheiten für Ehrgeizige und nicht ganz Gesetzestreue nur so auf der Straße. Übernimm Jobs als einsamer Wolf oder schließe dich mit deiner Crew oder mit anderen Söldnern und gewalttätigen Mitmenschen zusammen, um einige der zahllosen Überfälle und illegalen Unternehmungen durchzuziehen. *'Kooperative Missionen:' Willst du Gegner fertigmachen, wertvolle Schmuggelware abliefern, Zielpersonen ausschalten oder heiß begehrte Fahrzeuge klauen, dann such dir treue Verbündete oder einfach fähige, willige Leute mit flexiblen Moralvorstellungen. *'Versus-Missionen:' Bei solchen Missionen kämpft ein Team gegen das andere... und manchmal gegen eine dritte, feindselige Partei, zum Beispiel eine Gang, die ihr beide betrogen habt, oder ein erbarmungsloses LSPD-Team. *'Deathmatch:' Erstelle und starte normale oder Team-Deathmatches, zu Fuß oder mit Fahrzeugen. Lege die Anzahl der Teams, die Siegesbedingungen, die Tageszeit und das Wetter fest. *'Last Team Standing (LTS):' So ähnlich wie ein Team-Deathmatch, aber mit einem Haken: Jeder Spieler hat nur ein einziges Leben, also sei vorsichtig. Das letzte überlebende Team erhält den ganzen Ruhm. *'Überlebenskampf:' Wehre zehn Angriffswellen immer tödlicherer Feinde ab in dieser ultimativen Prüfung deiner Kampfkunst. Nur die Härtesten überstehen sie. Spiele alleine oder stelle eine Gruppe zusammen, um deine Chance zu verbessern, das Spielende unbeschadet zu erleben. *'Fallschirmspringen:' Überall im Süden von San Andreas gibt es Fallschirmsprung-Möglichkeiten. Riskiere Leib und Leben und sieh die Erde auf dich zu rasen. *'Raubüberfälle:' Kooperative Raubüberfall-Missionen, die sorgfältige Planung, Teamwork und präzise Durchführung erfordern. Rennen zentriert|500px Alles vom klassischen Straßenrennen und Geländewettbewerben über Bootsrennen auf dem offenen Meer bis hin zu Flugrennen am Himmel. Wage dich in den Wahnsinn eines GTA-Rennens oder probiere den ganz neuen Renntyp aus, die Rallye, bei der Fahrer und Beifahrer zusammenarbeiten müssen, um hinterhältige Kurse möglichst schnell zu absolvieren. *'Standardrennen:' Fahr der Konkurrenz davon und sei der Erste an der Ziellinie. *'Zweiradrennen:' Auf Motorrädern, BMX-Rädern oder dem guten alten Mountain-Bike geht’s durchs Gelände, über endlose Highways oder Bergpfade durch Los Santos und Blaine County. *'Rallye:' Ein Spieler fährt, während der andere ihn über ein Headset bzw. mit den Richtungspfeilen leitet. *'Flugrennen:' Liefert euch epische Luftkämpfe in einem schweren Militärjet, dem P-996 Lazer, randvoll mit Bordgeschützen, oder mit Leichtflugzeugen, schnellen Privatjets und Helikoptern. *'Seerennen:' Sause auf Seasharks und in Schnellbooten zum Sieg und stell dein seemännisches Können unter Beweis. *'GTA-Rennen:' Oktanhungrige Fahrzeuge und Waffen aller Gattungen schlagen sich mit Krallen und Klauen in diesem kampfintensiven Renntyp. Sport und Aktivitäten zentriert|500px Tritt gegen Freunde oder völlig fremde Menschen zu einer Partie Tennis, einem Ründchen Golf an oder geh zum Base-Jumping – alles für Geld und Ruf. *'Golf:' Auf in den Golfclub von Los Santos. Spiele neun schwungvolle Löcher mit bis zu drei Freunden, die du nach Herzenslust ablenken und nassmachen kannst. *'Tennis:' Du kannst diesem beliebten Zeitvertreib an sieben unterschiedlichen Orten frönen. *'Schießstand:' Besuche einen der beiden Ammu-Nation-Schießstände, werde zum Meisterschützen und schieße auf Ziele, die zur Abwechslung mal nicht schreien, die Bullen rufen oder gar zurückschießen. *'Monsterstunts:' In GTA Online gibt es 50 Monsterstunts, bei denen du beweisen kannst, wie gut du die Physik deines Fahrzeugs beherrschst und ob du dich traust, wider jegliches bessere Wissen zu handeln. *'Armdrücken:' Such dir einen Radiosender, der die Stimmung vorgibt, und dann gib keinen Millimeter nach, bis feststeht, wer mehr Muckis und Ausdauer hat. *'Darts:' Schnapp dir einen Freund und fahr mit ihm zum Yellow Jack Inn in der Grand-Senora-Wüste. Macht es euch gemütlich und jagt ein paar präzise Pfeile ins Ziel. Ganz eigenes Aussehen zentriert|500px Lege deine Spielfiguren mit dem Charakter-Editor an, einem auf Vererbung basierenden System, das dir eine Vielzahl von Optionen bietet, um deinen Avatar zu erschaffen, der dann in der Online-Welt von Los Santos und Blaine County lebt. Verdiene dann etwas Geld und kaufe dir die richtigen Klamotten für einen coolen Auftritt. Du kannst auch Autos für deinen Fuhrpark sammeln und tunen oder deine Waffensammlung aufrüsten. *'Aussehen:' Kauf dir neue Klamotten, Masken oder Sonnenbrillen. Lass dir einen neuen Haarschnitt verpassen oder ein Tattoo stechen. In ihren Wohnungen können sich die Spieler dann auch umziehen. *'Fahrzeuge:' Lass dein Auto oder Motorrad mit Lackierungen, Felgen oder Spoilern aufmotzen. Mach es leistungsfähiger, indem du Federung, Motor oder Bremsen aufrüsten lässt. *'Waffen:' Bei Ammu-Nation findest du Schalldämpfer, Zielfernrohre, größere Magazine, taktisches Licht und vieles mehr, um deine Waffen zu verbessern. Von Spielern erstellte Jobs zentriert|500px Der Editor in GTA Online gibt Spielern die Möglichkeit, eigene Jobs zu entwerfen und für die GTA-Online-Community zu veröffentlichen. Mit dem Zugriff auf einige der Programme, die auch unsere Game-Design- und Entwicklungsteams benutzen, kannst du deine eigenen blutgetränkten Schusswechsel, oktanlastigen Rennen sowie intensive, zielorientierte Gefechte und mehr kreieren. Du wirst deine Jobs durch den Rockstar Games Social Club veröffentlichen können und somit der Community ermöglichen, sie zu entdecken, herunterzuladen, zu spielen, zu bewerten und zu teilen. Spieler können Jobs für die folgenden Modi entwerfen: *Deathmatch *Team-Deathmatch *Rennen *Capture *Last Team Standing Um den Editor zu betreten, drücke die Escape-TASTE, wähle im Menü „Online“ und dann die Option „Editor“ aus. Wir schauen uns regelmäßig einige der besten von der Community erstellten Inhalte an und zeichnen sie als von Rockstar verifizierte Jobs aus, bevor wir sie mit der gesamten GTA-Online-Community teilen. Behalte den Rockstar Newswire sowie Benachrichtigungen im Spiel im Auge, um die neuesten von Rockstar verifizierten Community-Jobs zu spielen, oder versuche, selber einen Job verifizieren zu lassen! Reputation und Bargeld zentriert|500px Mit allen Erfolgen in GTA Online wächst dein Ruf, was sich in Reputationspunkten niederschlägt und deinen Aufstieg sichert. Du erhältst Zugriff auf neue Spielelemente, Waffen und Kontakte in der Verbrecherwelt. Gib das Geld, das du verdienst, für Autos, Kleidung, Waffen, Immobilien und vieles andere aus. *'Geld:' Die unternehmungslustigen Bewohner, die sich ihre GTA-Dollar durch Raub, Überfälle, Ladendiebstähle, Rennsiege und andere profitable Beschäftigungen verdienen, können sich die angenehmeren Dinge des Lebens leisten, wie coole Wohnungen, schicke Klamotten und Accessoires, Waffen und andere Statussymbole. *'Immobilien:' Jeder braucht einen Ort, um sich zu entspannen und dem Trubel eine Weile zu entfliehen. Sobald du genug verdient hast, um dir dein eigenes Zuhause zu leisten, schau mal auf die Webseite des Immobilienmaklers Dynasty 8, um die ideale Bleibe zu finden. *'Vorzüge des Eigenheims:' Lade ein paar Gäste ein, um euren nächsten großen Coup zu planen und auszudiskutieren, oder gib mit deiner persönlichen Fahrzeugsammlung an. Und vor allem: Genieße deinen privaten Freiraum und nutze ihn. *'Wetten abschließen:' Wenn du glaubst, heute wäre dein Glückstag oder einfach nur besonders selbstbewusst in ein Deathmatch, in ein Rennen oder eine Runde Tennis oder Golf gehst, dann sag nicht nur „Wetten, dass?“, sondern setze ein paar GTA-Dollar auf deinen Sieg. *'Teile deinen Reichtum:' Falls du die richtigen Freunde in den richtigen Positionen hast, musst du nicht die alte Tellerwäscher-zum-Millionär-Leier abspulen, wenn du frisch in Los Santos ankommst – man kann sein Vermögen mit anderen teilen. Wir brauchen dein Feedback zentriert|500px Das ist lebenswichtig für einen anhaltenden Erfolg des Spiels. Mehr als je zuvor brauchen wir deine Hilfe: Teile uns deine Erfahrungen mit, was du herausgefunden hast, was dir gefällt oder missfällt, was du am Spiel liebst oder hasst. Wir werden uns das Feedback ständig anschauen, um das Spiel bis zur Höchstform feinzuschleifen und aufzupolieren, um die Richtung zu bestimmen, in die sich Grand Theft Auto Online weiterentwickeln wird. Wir werden uns ansehen, wie die Leute spielen, was sie nicht spielen oder was ihnen keinen Spaß macht. Gleichzeitig behalten wir das Feedback noch über weitere Rockstar-Kanäle im Auge: GTAOnline@rockstargames.com http://support.rockstargames.com http://twitter.com/rockstarsupport Wiederkehrende Spieler Charakter-Transfer zentriert|500px Übertrage frühere Grand Theft Auto Online-Charaktere und -Fortschritte von PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 oder Xbox One auf deinen PC. Ein Rockstar-Games-Social-Club-Konto, mit dem du bereits GTA Online gespielt hast, muss mit dem Konto deiner Konsole verknüpft sein. Wenn du GTA Online betrittst, hast du die Option, deinen vorherigen GTA-Online-Charakter und -Fortschritt zu übertragen. Sobald du dich dafür entschieden hast, deinen vorherigen Charakter und Fortschritt zu übertragen, werden das übertragbare Spielgeld, RP und Ränge aller vorherigen Charaktere angezeigt. Das sind die Charaktere, die auf den PC übertragen werden. Sobald der Transfer beendet ist, wirst du dazu aufgefordert, einen Charakter auszuwählen und GTA Online zu betreten. Du wirst auch weiterhin mit deinen existierenden Charakteren auf PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, und/oder Xbox One spielen können, jedoch bleibt jeder weitere Fortschritt, der mit den Versionen der Charaktere auf diesen Systemen gemacht wird, auf diese Systeme beschränkt. Jeder bereits existierende PC-GTA-Online-Charakter und -Fortschritt wird durch den übertragenen Charakter und Fortschritt während des Transfers ersetzt, mit Ausnahme von bereits existierendem Spielgeld, das mit dem übertragenen Betrag kombiniert wird. Jegliches verdiente Spielgeld wird übertragen. Erworbenes Spielgeld, das noch nicht ausgegeben wurde, kann nur innerhalb einer Konsolenfamilie übertragen werden (zum Beispiel Xbox 360 auf Xbox One). Für weitere Details besuche rockstargames.com/gtaonline/charactertransfer Exklusiver Inhalt zentriert|500px Auf alle bestehenden Spieler auf PlayStation 3 oder Xbox 360 wartet ebenfalls eine Vielzahl neuer, exklusiver Inhalte, unter anderem seltene Ausführungen klassischer Fahrzeuge der Grand-Theft-Auto-Reihe zum Sammeln, wie der Dukes, das Wasserflugzeug Dodo und ein schnelleres, wendigeres Atomic-Luftschiff sowie Aktivitäten wie Wildtier-Fotografie-Herausforderungen, neue Schießstand-Herausforderungen, neue Waffen und mehr. Für weitere Details besuche rockstargames.com/V/bonuscontent Das Team :Siehe Credits (V) Die Besetzung :Siehe Credits (V)#Besetzung Musik- und Medien-Credits :Siehe Credits (V) und die jeweiligen Radiosender, Fernsehsendungen und Kinofilme Trivia * Ursprünglich war noch ein Bezirkseintrag für Stab City vorgesehen. Kategorie:Handbücher